Ouran Host Club Ninjas
by Arin Hatake BEH BEH
Summary: Ouran Host Club Combined with Naruto? Will people fall in love?  Please read and review! Kay!
1. Warped

**A/N: To tell you the truth, I really shouldn't be doing this, but my Pirates Of The Caribbean Story is on Discontinue ness or on hold you might say, but I really wanted to see what would happen if the Naruto world would do if it met the Ouran Host Club World! MUAHAHA let's see what will happen. (NO ODD PAIRINGS LIKE HikaSaku or anything! Some people may fall for each other but nothing more than crushes! I think…Heehee. The world's couples will not separate!) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club or Naruto.**

**Chapter one**

**Warped**

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara (I don't know his last name), Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, TenTen (I don't know her last name), and Temari (I don't know her last name either) were all in an exam in a certain room for some crazy reason when a huge black portal appeared.

"And what the heck is this supposed to be?" Naruto yelled obnoxiously.

"I don't know Naruto! Don't be a retard! Sasuke? I bet you know a way out of this!" Sakura asked. (Might I add that I hate these Sakura moments)

"Shut up Saku-RAAAAAA!!!" Sasuke started to say when everyone began getting sucked up by it.

Everyone landed flat on their rumps. Meanwhile….

xxxXxxx

Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Tamaki Suoh, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Kyoya Ohtori were in the music room. They were waiting for host club customers to appeal to.

Suddenly, everyone hears a big, BANG.

"Woo! I can't wait to see what that's going to be!" Hikaru said sarcastically. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"I think we should go investigate." Tamaki said pointing his long finger in the direction that the sound came from. Haruhi smiled.

"Good Idea milord!" she said. (My readers know that Fujioka-chan is a girl, but the Naruto characters are unaware!!!)

The group walked out of the music room and headed toward town square to find a group of dumbfounded teenagers sitting on their butts looking around cautiously.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Haruhi asked. "Why are there so many of you?" she added to her question.

Naruto spoke first, "FIRST OF ALL, WHO ARE YOU AND WE ARE WE HERE, WE JUST GOT WARPED BY SOME GIANT BLACK HOLE THINGAMABOB SO YOU WANNA TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Haruhi nodded and looked to her feet. _He reminds me of Hikaru, being all loud and obnoxious like that. _Haruhi thought.

"Well, I'm not sure why you're here but we're not sure if you'll be getting back any time soon so we might as well apply you in school." Kyoya said.

"So…what kind of Ninjutsu do you learn here?" TenTen asked.

"Ninjutsu, um we have Judo here, but I don't know what you're talking about." Hikaru said.

"Well we need to get to know each other first and neither of our groups have gotten to make a proper introduction." Sasuke said.

"AAAHhhhhhhhh Sasuke is so dreamy!" Ino said randomly. Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't exactly want to get to know her." Haruhi whispered to the Ouran group. They all laughed including Mori.

"Alright, we'll go first since we're the smaller group." Tamaki indicated acting as snobby as he is rich.

"Whatever." Temari said.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh."

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin."

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin."

"I'm Kyoya Ohtori."

"Takashi Morinozuka. Call me Mori."

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Call me Hunny!"

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Now why don't you guys start?"

"OKAY ME FIRST! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND ONE DAY I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE!"

"Okay I'm gonna pretend I know what that means." Haruhi said quietly.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"TenTen. Just- call me TenTen."

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Gaara of the desert."

"Temari of the desert."

"I am Rock Lee. And I am honored to meet you all!" Rock Lee did his little eye twinkle thing.

"Ino Yamanaka. I think that's it." Ino finished the large introductions.

"Cool. Let's go get you enrolled. Anyways," Tamaki said as they started walking towards the school. "This is Ouran High School. Feel Welcome to come to the Music Room to visit us at any time at break. Especially the ladies, but if the gentlemen want to join our club, you're welcome to." Tamaki continued. "Ah! Here we are!" Tamaki said as they walked into the doors of Ouran.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE, FILTHY STINKIN RICH?!" Naruto said. (Heehee I notice how Naruto talks really loud all the time so I thought I'd put emphasis on everything!!!)

"Not me!" Haruhi said raising a hand. Tamaki put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, just put your name into a computer and it will automatically come up with some kind of information and then all you have to do is enroll for an msn account for the school loop. Just a simple screen-name and that's it. There are computers for everyone new!" Tamaki said.

"Temari, remind me why I don't kill these guys?" Gaara said.

"Because if we do, I've heard of places like this where horrible things get done to you, where no jutsu is tolerated and everything is disabled in worlds like this. It was weird. But yeah, don't try to hurt anyone Gaara, nii-san." Temari said. Gaara rolled his eyes and nodded.

Everyone enrolled and the day was over.

"See you tomorrow guys." Haruhi had NO intention of saying everyone's names.

"Bye." She heard someone new say.

**Was it Juicy? Was it Good? Did it suck? Did you fall asleep? Please tell me! All of the Msn screen names will be in the next chapter! Please review! **


	2. Screen Names

**A/N: This is not an actual chapter, just the screennames but I like a lot of chapters so it counts!**

Haruhi- Corneredinlove

Tamaki- BeautifulBlonde

Hikaru- MMMMMCOOKIES

Kaoru- MisterBiTheWay

Hunny- UsaChanRules

Kyoya- Myglassesmakemehotter

Mori- QuietPeopleRule

Naruto- NEXTHOKAGE

Sasuke- UchihaSharingan

Gaara- Keeperofthesand

Rock Lee- BUSHYBROWS4EVR

Neji- ByakuganNerves

Sakura- SasukesGirl

Sasuke: shiver

Ino- SasukelovesmemorethanSakura

TenTen- FemaleShurikenDragon

Temari- MyHairIsBetrThanYours

**Thanks! Remember these!!! **


	3. No Name

**Special thanks to my reviewer! Wildshadow of Nightclan! And thanks for being on my story alert crew! You get super special ice cream powers to have ice cream whenever you want! Anyways thanks and keep reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter Three**

**No Name No seriously this chapter has no name so I called it no name**

For no reason at all: Sakura and Ino decided to both visit the music room. Everyone looked extremely stunned and Tamaki immediately stood up.

"Hello, princesses. How can the host club be serving you today?" He asked with little sparkles everywhere for added effect.

"What he means is who do you want to spend time with?" Kyoya said.

"Ummmm. What about that guy?" Ino said, pointing to Mori.

"Well, if you pick him Hunny comes with the package." Kyoya said.

"Whatever." Ino said.

"How about him?" Sakura pointed to Haruhi.  
Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Okay." Haruhi said.

"Well, what's you're name?" Ino asked Mori.

"Takashi. But call me Mori." He said.

"AAHHHH he's so charming!" she said. (The Naruto girls don't honestly like the host club yet but Ino was trying to make Sakura jealous.)

"Wanna hold Bun-Bun?" Hunny asked with little pink flowers everywhere. (if you watch the show you know what I'm talking about.)

"Sure!" she said and huggled it. Hunny squealed in joy.

Of course Haruhi and Sakura's date was going much better. Haruhi was actually talking while Ino and Mori just would glance at each other every so often and Hunny just kept talking about cake.

"Well, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and you're Sakura Haruno. So what are your interests?" Haruhi asked.

"OH YOU'RE SOOOO DREAMY HARUHI!" Sakura yelled overdramatically to Ino.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Okay then, we'll play Tamaki style." She whispered to herself. "Oh princess, your dress is so cute on you. And that forehead, with all that space up there, it makes me want to kiss it."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked with sincerity in her voice.

"Yes, princess." Haruhi said rolling her eyes without her noticing.

xxxXxxx

Sakura kissed Haruhi on the cheek and stood up. Haruhi rolled her eyes. Sakura gave Kyoya some money and stepped out.

"Oh, he's fabulous!" she said thinking out loud. Sakura jumped for joy and walked to the cafeteria.

"Well, I should get going." Ino said to Mori and gave Hunny a hug.

"Bye bye!" Hunny said and Ino winked. After she left Hunny looked at Mori, "Loook Takashi she winked at Bun-Bun!!!" Mori nodded and didn't speak.

"He's not ugly! He actually was…dreamy…dreamy…." Ino said to herself. She bumped into Tamaki on her way to the cafeteria.

"Dreamy-huh? I'm guessing you enjoyed your stay at the host club?" Tamaki asked. Ino nodded.

"It was…Mori Senpai. Or Takashi-he was wonderful! He didn't talk but- he got me to fall for him!"

"He gets that a lot!" Tamaki smiled. Ino smiled too.

xxxXxxx

"Where did the nine-tailed fox boy go?" Deidara asked Itachi. (yes this is to Wildshadow of Nightclan)

"I don't know Deidara. He's somewhere in a completely different region, nowhere near Konoha. In a different…realm- but you'll be the one to find him." Itachi said. He did a few hand signs quicker than lightning and a portal appeared.

"See ya!" Deidara did the peace sign and stepped through the portal.

"I wonder…where Deidara's … mind went." Itachi said.

xxxXxxx

"Where the heck am I?" Deidara asked no one in particular. But this time, someone answered.

"You're at Ouran! And who are you? You're cute! Are you a new guy at the host club? I love your robe, is it expensive?!" A Hikaru/Kaoru brotherly love fangirl said.

"Uhhh… I don't-uhh yeah! I am a part of the..what did you call it?" Deidara asked.

"Host Club." She said.

"Yeah! That thing!" Deidara said.

"Well, I'll come visit you tomorrow then, okay?" she said.

"Whatever." Deidara said.

**Special thanks again to my reviewer and I love Deidara so there will be millions of fangirls for him, asking if his robe is expensive cashmere and such. So please review! And about the screen names forget all of them except for Sakura's, Ino's Haruhi's the twins, and Mori's. (yeah Mori does a LOT of talking online just to let you know!) **


	4. Deidara in the Host Club?

**YEEYYYYYYY!!! I AM SO HAPPY!!! Again, to Wildshadow of Nightclan! You seem like a really kewl person! Private Message me any time! And to Funabisenu! Thanks so much!!!**

**Chapter One**

**Deidara in the host club?**

It's the day after everyone arrives at Ouran and Deidara is still clueless.

"Okay, so I'm at Ouran. So what am I supposed to do here? I don't know. Who am I supposed to meet? I don't care."

Deidara stepped in the doors of Ouran.

"Geez, I guess I'm supposed to enroll here while I'm here." He said. Deidara bumped into the same fan girl he had talked to the day before.

"Hi! It's you again. What was your name?" she asked.

"Deidara. My name is Deidara." He said.

"Oh! I'm Shideku! It's so great to see you again! Bye!" Shideku walked off.

"Whatever." He mumbled but afterwards found himself blushing.

Deidara slipped into another room.

"Hello princess…?" Tamaki said before Deidara walked in.

"Not a girl!" Deidara yelled.

"I'm expecting you're also from the other world. Oooh! But you must be wealthier then the others! Is that cashmere?" Tamaki asked feeling Deidara's sleeve, Deidara nodded.

"Well, I've heard of something called a Host Club, and I want to join." Deidara simply said glancing at his black recently polished fingernails. (Heehee black nail polish is so hawt on a guy!)

Tamaki's blue eyes widened, "Is that so?! Well then! Have you applied to Ouran yet?" he asked.

"No. Not really." Deidara replied.

"Well you're going to have to be doing that before you sign up aren't you." Tamaki said proving not a question but a statement.

"Well? Where do I sign up?" Deidara said.

Tamaki glanced around the music room. He saw a computer. "Right here." He said. Deidara sat in the chair in front of the computer.

"…" Deidara looked quickly to Tamaki. "And you are?" he asked.

"Tamaki Suoh, at your service, what about you?" he said.

"I'm Deidara of the Akatsuki. So what do I do?" he replied.

"Just come up with a screen name. Then that's it. After this I'll give you the club forms." Tamaki said.

"Kay. Done." Deidara said.

**Deidara's screen name: NumberOneArtist**

Tamaki smiled and handed Deidara a stack of cardstock papers.

"And sign your initials here and here…" Tamaki signed. After Deidara's hand cramped in pain he looked at Tamaki.

"ENOUGH!" he declared. Tamaki nodded with a huge sweat drop as he snatched the papers.

"Perfect timing, that's it, you're officially in the host club! Now do you know what you get to do?" Tamaki asked.

"No." Deidara said.

"You entertain women." Tamaki said.

"WHAT?" Deidara said.

"Yeah, you charm and try to gain women's hearts. We do it for cash. It gets us some real zeros!!!" Tamaki winked. Deidara heard a knock at the door. "And here's your chance to try it out! I'll go first!" Tamaki added to his sentence.

Four young girls walked in. One, Deidara noticed was Shideku.

"Welcome princesses. Who would you like to spend time with today?" Tamaki said.

Every girl investigated Deidara. "Is he new in the club?" they all said except Shideku.

"Yes." Tamaki said.

"Him!" they all said including Shideku. Deidara sat in a big poofy red chair and the four girls sat in wooden ones in a circle around him.

"So…princesses." Deidara thought quickly repeating Tamaki. "I'm Deidara. And you all are?" he asked.

"Remember? I'm Shideku!" Shideku said smiling and blushing. Deidara took her hand and kissed it.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget a cute face like that?" Deidara said.

"EEEEEEE!!!!" Shideku said.

"Me next me next!" the fan girls continued.

"Kiss me DeiDei!" One said. Deidara laughed. _This is hilarious. No wonder these boys make money off this stuff._ He thought.

"So DeiDei! Where did you live before you came to Ouran?" Shideku said.

"In… Konoha! Where I was… Mistreated, abused, and used in improper ways as a shinobi!" Deidara faked a few tears.

"HUHHH? But how could they do that to you DeiDei?!" Shideku said.

"Yeah! Poor Thing!" They said. Deidara laughed again without them noticing. _I definitely like this. Ha! Akatsuki? Who needs that when I could be here?!_ He thought.

Tamaki smiled. _He's fabulous and a very nice edition to the host club._ Tamaki thought.

**A/N: Please no flames! I don't think I'm going to pair Deidara in this story. But if anyone is willing to let me use an OC of theirs to put in to pair with him that's fine, just private message me! Thanks and review!**


	5. Love Potion? Or his lips?

**A/N: To Wildshadow of Nightclan, her OC Raye, and Dramafreak000. You rawk! DeiDei blows kisses**

**Chapter Five**

**A Love Potion**

A girl approached the host club, she looked around. Tamaki smiled.

"Hello, princess, how may I help you?" He asked her.

"Him." She said pointing to Deidara.

"Okay." Tamaki said.

She walked up to Deidara and he noticed her blushing. "Well princess, you're here, let's do something that you and I know that you and I want to do." He said.

She back up as she noticing Deidara standing, and putting her as if into a corner. She knocked over a vase. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said.

"It's alright. You can pay for the vase with your body." Deidara said. The girl blushed and he could tell she was a little afraid.

"I'm Deidara. Who are you, my blushing princess?" he asked.

"I'm Raye. Great to meet you." She said.

"Well, there was someone else here I almost picked as my favorite but now that I know you I'm definitely changing my mind." He said.

Raye backed into the corner, "Please don't do this, I'm way too young and my parents will be"- she was cut off by a pair of lips. She could feel his tongue slipping into her mouth, something told her to let him in so she opened her mouth as if an entrance. Deidara kissed her deeply and he backed up because he was getting light on air.

"You're definitely cute. And I hope you'll be visiting me again, the visit this time was much shorter, or maybe I'm just wasting your time." He said.

"No DeiDei! That's not it! I just really enjoyed that kiss!" she said covering her mouth with her hand.

**Extremely short chapter! I just wanted to make it clear that Shideku is out of the picture! To Raye and DeiDei! Thanks for reviewing and stuff! Please continue!**


End file.
